A known conventional container for a liquid, paste-form, or gel-form cosmetic such as lipstick, lip gloss, eye shadow, or concealer is constituted by a storage portion filled with the cosmetic and a cap to which an application tool is attached. This type of container is used by extracting the cosmetic from the storage portion with the application tool and applying the cosmetic to the lips or the like, and is employed widely due to its superior portability and usability.
A cosmetic application method for applying shine to the lips has been particularly favored in recent years, and therefore, to ensure that a sufficient amount of cosmetic can be applied in a single application, an application tool in which an applicator is formed in a wide, flat spatula shape that projects from a shaft and a surface of the applicator is subjected to electrostatic flocking (flocking processing) so that the cosmetic can be scooped up easily and the applicator can easily be impregnated with the cosmetic is employed.
When more than a required amount of the cosmetic is adhered to the applicator, however, problems such as straying of the cosmetic onto unintended parts occur during a cosmetic application operation for applying the cosmetic to the lips. Therefore, a wiping part for wiping the applicator to scrape off the excess cosmetic is disposed on an extraction port of the container.
In an application tool having a flat applicator subjected to electrostatic flocking, however, frictional force between the part projecting from the shaft and the wiping part is great, and therefore the flock may peel.
When the cosmetic application tool is withdrawn from the storage portion, the frictional force with the wiping part is greatest in a part of the applicator corresponding to a so-called shoulder of an application portion, which extends from a joint portion joined to the shaft to a projecting portion. As a result, damage such as peeling of the flock increases, causing impairment of the function of the application tool (FIG. 6).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-346469